Characters
''Characters (Earth-Prime)'' ''Here you can click on the names of characters and it will take you to there bios. Characters Made mainly by Peter Nunes with his best friends Scott Mastro and Charles Medeiros from every dimension they successfully own. These are all Earth Prime Characters. The same person will not be categorized in another group unless they go by a different name, these may indicate teams but not all of these are teams. For teams click here! For Terms Of Service! '' Heroes Parliament (Noctus & Family) Noctus, Azami, Typhus, Perk, Exilus, Echo, Shroud, Ichor, Django, Calibre and Corvus. Renegade Family (Renegade & Family) Nezha, Magnus, Renegade, Allegiance, Flame, Masyllabus, Spark. Inoculators Squidman, Karandash, Horseman. Independent Vigilantes Cramileon, Shadow Knight, Spyderant, Investigator, Acid, Ace, Frozen Cuts, Kame, Nightbird, Havok, Everest, Herald, Huojin, Lioness, Komori, Slayer, Dash, El Tigre, Ratman, Thorn, Courser, High Noon, Astara, Eglandsio. Sidekicks Azrael, Ivalara, Coal, Akimbo, Neon, Arrow, Artillery, Dark Slayer, Quanta, Prodigy, Lay. The Liberators Engee, King Lynkins, Zed, Electrestatic, Solarice, Sai, Ryukin. Asians Notoriety, Sakuya, Nam, Major China, Kitsune, Para, Hiryukin. Cosmics and Magicians Nullifier, King Elochi, The Oracle, Aether, Sanctus, Epsilon, Wicca. Anti Heroes Dark Cat, Monsterous, Zeta, Nature Man, Sensei Tensei, Bishop, Cemlin, King Elochi, Shadow, Conrad, King, Space Prince, Space Jester, Pumpshit, The Talon, Brainstorm, The Claw, Rohz, Kilobite, Wench, Claudia, Jrak, Xartz, Cupid, Lucky, Midnight Death, Madame Death, Jet, Arcadia, Avatar, Edge, Sheik, Executioner. Celestials Gods Zeus, Athena, Hestia, Poseidon, Hamera, King Thor, Odin, Sif, Frigg, Baldr (Deceased), Týr, Demeter, Hera, Hermes, Artemis, Aphrodite, Forseti, Hod, Mímir, Nanna, Njord, Dionysus, Apollo. Heroes (Before Maverick Registration Act) Thunderfist, Beetle, Pyro, Pyroness, Samson, Green Turtle, Silver Streak, Doubledare, Ghost and Sentinel. The Deceased Swift, Time Hacker, Spunky, Karma, Tage, David, Hercules, Messiah, Valor, Synth, Knighthood, Squire, Camazotz, Ultra Alchemist, Sword, Burma Boy, Meteor, Whiz, Birch. Villains Assassinator, Socrates, Alpha, Omega, Smasher, Buzzkill, Napalm, Anonymous, Clue, Notrodom, Hurtz, Mantour, Time Eater, Lechardo, Shogunner, Vengeance, Willy Wonka, Erachnid, Killer Wasp, Grave Star, Poison Sector, Undertaker, Retgore, Creaturous, Mammoth, Jason Hildo, Digitalo, F-Cut Bot, Moby, Sharpener, Malvicious, Snowman, Bani, Minister, Mr. Quill, Question Man, Soulgrinder, Corrupted One, Gag Master, Paralysis, Reptelio, Big Boss, Gag Mistress, Phantom, El Demonio, Visionary, Mantle, Vertigo, Marksman, Helf, Nightmare, Tombstone, Slasher, Robman, Overlord, Windstorm, Shrapnel, Sad Vai, Hinter, Catastrophe, Director, Plunderer, Star Forcer, Magmatar, Pulse, Eradicator, Powerhouse, Father Christmas, Rhetoric, Festive Creeper, Mesa, Apocalypse, Rapture, Cheshire, Manic, Taboo, Arrowhead, Stopwatch, Pulsar, Alibi, Sonic, Freakshow, Riftwalker, Bloodhound, Inferno, Jawbreaker, Genus, Titan, Rex, Zapper, Shingen, Ripper, Chessnut, Discharge, Wickerman, Illusionist, Guise, Vader, Hoof, Steed, Poland, El Gato, Shackles, Masquerade, False, Apex, Doodle, Isurus, Cold Slough, Coldslaw, Sarg, Noid, Droid, Metro, Freelancer, Hellspawn, Ventriloquist, Eidos, Payne, Storyteller, Powerhouse, Scarface, Conductor, Wesker, Speedway, Circuit, Bee Sting, Rogue, Supervisor, Curse, Prowler, Dogman, Cranium, Nano, Jackpot, Barbarian, Shackles, Lunatic, Lightning Bug, Firefly, Slytheryn, Aspire, Haywire, Aphrodisiac, Bailiff, Ticker, Casanova, Gunslinger, Elegy, Twitch, Allitrocious, Taskmanager, Blush, Dust, Kingsman, Psoriasis, Warthog, Mongoose, Asura, Hitman, Ripper, Dread, Specter, Private Eye, Albatross, Déjà Vu, Clockwork, Ringleader, Wrath, Scorn, Cortex, Vertigo, Meltdown, Mirrotic, Farce, Daft, Tositi, Chef, Mordis, Vain, Angel Beatz, Frostbyte, Paradox, Beast, Godfather, Kane, Maxilla, Wraith, Scion, Hourglass, Akuma no Shi, Butcher, Primus, Factoid, Draken Var, Risk, Maestro, Ultimatum, Giga, I'itoi, Wolfsbane, and Ram. Anti Villains Naga, Drago, Drone, Prometheus, Nazara, Saint, Silence, Avalon, Excalibur, Stalker, Juelz, Sheriff, Jragon, Bandit, Feorn, Hunter, Hellbent, Senshi, Hanzo, Icarus, Taco Mom (Man), and Polarman. Chthonians Gods Sun Wukong, Ahriman, Hephaestus, Cronus, Dokkor, Nyx, Erebus, Ravana, Loki, Ymir, Osiris, Hades, Nari (Deceased), Vali, Ares, Nemesis, Hel, Ra, Isis. Demon Gods Asmodeus, Baphomet, Satan, Lucifer, Hellion, Abaddon Death, Conqueror, Vandal. Daemons Lamia, Kraken, Leviathan, Jersey Devil, Yokai, Krampus, Shinigami, Yurei Kappa, King Oni, Tengu, Tanuki, Serpent King, Munter Troll, Super Troll, Bakasura, Fenrir, Cerberus, Byakko, Thanatos, Husk, Locust Prime, Deceased Villains Fearmongerer, Spidermonkey, Firebreak, Dawnguard, Dragonvar, Mr. Iceberg, Bloodlust, Nut, Easter Bunny, Green Ronin, Villains (Before Maverick Registration Act) Condor, Dascomb Dinsmore, Seidlitz, Death Mask, Eye, Red Robe, Saturnia, Sphinx, Torch, Yellow Fang, Sinister Sphinx, Octopus, Adolf Hitler, Green Dragon, Great Question, Scarlet Skull, Deadly Dozen, Wolf Carson and Claw. Neutrals Unknown, Joan Mason, Andvari, Category:Earth Prime Category:Prime Earth